Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to lighting apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a hybrid lens system incorporating a total internal reflection (TIR) lens and a diffuser.
As light-emitting diode (LED)-based lighting sources become popular, more customers are demanding high-power, narrow beam light sources. For example, in some high bay lighting applications, sufficient light may need to reach 12 meters or farther, and in some stage lighting applications, sufficient light may need to reach 40 to 60 meters. There are also increasing demand for uniform color mixing, for example, for white light or colored light applications. Conventional approaches have limitations, as described in more detail below. Conventional light apparatus for generating high power often use large emitters and a reflector housing. Conventional approaches have many limitations, as described in more detail below.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved LED-based light source.